Swallowed
by Blanqueraq
Summary: PWP. A mask covers many things, but Videl has always been bold - even in a world where the man she loves may burn out as easy as a falling star. Pre-established relationship/slice of life.


_Swallowed_ (5,173)

Loneliness and liquor were her only mainstays for Halloween this year. Holidays hadn't been commemorated in a long time, not since the Androids really - burning away childish pastimes in the smoke of their own trail of destruction. For Videl it was another day; like a birthday, Christmas, Valentine's day. White day. In fact the only reason she'd even remembered was a short visit she'd made to one of the city compounds, and a badly penciled calendar, the day before the 31st crossed off.

For a moment she'd been caught off guard. Closed her eyes and thought of the taste of cherry tootsie pops, the scent of wood smoke in the icy wind. Licking sticky face paint from her lips. It had taken one of the other flop housers bumping into her shoulder to bring her back to earth, and out of the reverie she'd fallen into.

Strange that a cursory glance before she'd exited the communal area would bring those memories to mind. Videl was usually so good about putting the past where it belonged.

She'd stopped at the barter before leaving town, traded a bit of cured deer for a bottle. The Briefs were her next stop as she'd not visited for several weeks, and no doubt they'd begun to worry and would've put out word for her on the wires. She smiled sadly thinking about it. They were the last people in this world who cared one way or the other if she lived or died.

It was strange after ten years to feel that again.

Jogging the several miles between the crumbling remains of South city to a well hidden access tunnel, she struggled hard to ignore the sudden down turn of her mood. The next few hours before sun down were spent entertaining young Trunks with silly stories, watching his eyes light up with something other than wariness and hearing his laughter echo, unrestrained.

Another thing that reminded her of trick or treat night, punting Jack-o-lanterns onto the cement.

He was still young enough for a good laugh to be appreciated without regret, and to enjoy what he'd never had and therefore did not need to mourn. Videl would do her own mourning later, in the dark. Up on one of the broken spires littering the edges of the complex, looking out at a dead city with nary a light to break the stillness. Stars and the crumbling rocks of a lost moon the only things that shone in the sky.

She'd been ready for the down time, leaving her to her ruminations about five minutes after she'd ruffled Trunks hair – it needed a cut – and bid him good night. Oddly enough, once she'd hit her twenties hadn't felt the desire to sleep more than five or six hours, and she often overlooked the fact he was still young. Still aging, the requisite growth needed through excessive amounts of food and rest.

He fought and survived battles she could hardly imagine.

And Gohan still wasn't back.

Even so, she settled in at the kitchen table with Bulma for a while, watching the sun fall bright orange through the sky vents. The homey sound of a tea pot steeping made the time bearable.

"Have you heard anything from him? Even a message?"

Looking away a moment, Videl regretted the question. Not so much for the imposition, she hardly cared about things like being nosy, but about how it made her look.

Bulma, sweetheart that she was, said nothing. Only lifted an eyebrow and poured her a fresh cup of oolong.

"He visits when it strikes him. Or whenever he's scheduled to train with Trunks," she paused a moment, tapped her spoon on the edge of her mug, "or bleeding to death on my front lawn."

Videl twitched at that, shifting uncomfortably on her chair. It took a moment for Bulma to catch the hint and take a long swallow of her drink, starting again. "I don't think that will be the case this time. Hopefully. Either way, we will deal with it if and when it comes."

The tea was cool when Videl finally managed to take a sip. She nodded her head in acceptance.

It was quiet in the small kitchen for a while, shadows stretching as time passed while Bulma smoked her cigarette.

The bottle of Cabernet was calling her name, and a certain spire gave her a good view of the coastline and the mountain range Gohan frequented. In a moment of weakness, she almost wondered if he had other bed warmers out there and that was the reason she hadn't seen him for almost a month.

A month of horrible insomnia; watching the horizon through the little corner of window in so many rooms, in so many different places. She missed her trees and the long winding trails it was difficult to track a person, but she'd quit that harsh life. She'd quit because of Gohan.

Because that son of a bitch asked her to. Yeah, she sighed while staring at Ms. Bulma through the growing smoke, maybe it was time for that bottle.

"I'll be up there if you need me." She swallowed the last of her tea and pushed in her chair. The other woman nodded, smiled.

"They're quiet at night, but my systems are still operational," she tapped off her ashes in a chipped blue bowl, looking at nothing in particular, "You'll hear the alarms so don't worry."

Videl said nothing, merely adjusted the pole at her back. She scooped up her bag at the doorway on her way out, the bottle clanking against other things as she continued making her way outside. Luckily enough, or at least smartly enough, Bulma had repaired an old service elevator that breached the surface, cleverly hidden by underbrush and rock.

The sun had already disappeared, an early dusk by the time she'd climbed out from the grating and trekked her way up the scrubby dunes towards the spire.

Once upon a time they'd been signal towers for the labs of capsule corp. They were nothing now, just scraps of useless metal.

Slipping the strap of her bag over a shoulder, she pulled the zipper on her long jacket up to her chin – the gathers of her red wool scarf overflowing to her nose. The wind had picked up and it wasn't an elevator trip here, but a long climb upwards.

She tugged at the wrists of her fingerless gloves, the leather rasping against metal when she hoisted herself up the first tier and then on to the second.

The cold air nipped harshly at her exposed parts, as she planted her heavy Docs onto the rung.

"Good idea Videl," she blew out harshly, scampering up another tier, "find the highest, most potentially fatal place to drink and think your depressing thoughts."

Looking up at the velvet, star strewn sky that was closest to earth and crystal clear, Videl suddenly smiled and threw back her head laughing. She didn't notice how the scar tissue bisecting her eye crinkled, pulling at her skin. It didn't truly matter, because Halloween was a time for horror and fun. Her life was an everyday horror, so she would try hard to steal the fun.

For however long she could.

By the time she'd hit mid bottle, tucked away on a rusted grid that supported the upper posts, Videl had unzipped her jacket and was singing a bouncy song about love, and princes in the mist. The wine had stained her lips red, cheeks pink with cold and drunk.

Thoughts of Gohan and his set path still plagued her, along with the memories of people long dead, but Videl had begun crying two long pulls in and was now deep into flagellation. She knew she was a creep, and about as cute as a root canal, but Gohan could up and say it himself. To her face.

Not this whole avoidance ends the relationship, without me having to try bullshit.

"It's only forever," she hummed, ending the song on another long sip.

Sighing, she fumbled open her bag resting at her elbow and almost knocked over the bottle sitting between her legs. There was something else at the barters she'd found oddly unable to resist.

Wrestling with a couple bagged rations, Videl finally extracted what she was looking for.

Shitfaced, she giggled and kicked her feet up over the edge, lifted the pretty mask to her face. It looked like something a fairy queen would wear, white silk with crystalline glitter and stones lining the edges, two ribbons to tie around her head – which she did after a couple bumbling tries.

No one could see the ugly scar. She felt like a pretty Halloweener, like all the older girls when she was young.

"Gohan, Gohan, where fore art thou, Gohan?" She called into the encompassing dark, hanging onto one of the tower poles as she leaned forward, crooked smile and wistful. The distance to the ground seemed so small, even though somewhere in her head she knew it was well over a hundred feet.

Her scarf caught on a stray breeze, as she imagined him there with her.

Their last conversation hadn't ended very well and Videl wanted to smooth it over, but how was she supposed to pat down ruffled feathers, when the idiot wasn't around to be stroked? Snorting suddenly, she twirled one ribbon end around her finger. What she wouldn't give for a good stroking, him or her,

"I miss you." She whispered.

"Who's this now?"

She yelped like a startled animal and almost tumbled off the end at the sudden voice next to her ear. The owner of said voice chuckled warmly and gripped her by the arm before she went flying into the abyss.

"Careful, baby. Want all your vitals intact after all." Quite smoothly, and Videl was suitably impressed even for being drunker than a frat girl, he slipped in behind her, tugging her close to his chest. She blinked and tried to follow the change of position without being confused by speed jumps.

"…Gohan. Don't do that." Staring stupidly behind her mask, she reached up and brushed a cursory hand through her short locks. She twisted and glared at him for a moment before turning back. A stray cloud passed over the pieces of the moon while her heart still stuttered in her chest, jumping her adrenaline level from zero to a hundred, pulse skipping for a couple different reasons.

"I didn't do anything. You would've noticed, if you hadn't been busy pining away for me." His warm breath tickled her ear and she could sense his shit-eating grin against her neck, utterly pleased with the situation. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Think quite a bit of yourself, don't you?" Her words were dry, dryer than an overcooked turkey in fact.

"Actually Juliet, you think quite a bit of me. If that little self-pity fest can be trusted." Pulling her closer, his hand settled hotly on her stomach, bunching the material of her flannel button up. She closed her eyes and tried to will away the instant flare of want his touch seemed to bring.

He was terrible.

"Me?" she started after a moment, "Why I was talking about some other guy. His name's a little similar I suppose, but he's about a thousand times sexier."

His laughter rumbled, vibrating throughout her entire body, hardening her nipples. She closed her eyes, swallowed. Bastard, he knew exactly how he made her feel and was well aware when she was pulling shit out of her ass.

She could hate him, if she didn't love him – want him – so damn much. Sucking in a sharp breath, Videl pulled forward a little. The cold settled into the open spaces.

She really needed the distance to think clearly with liquor sloshing around so pleasantly in her head. "Where have you been?"

His fingers tightened where he held her, before he quite easily jerked her back into him. When she felt his mouth brush her shoulder, just under the collar he'd tugged down, Videl wanted to smack herself. The question was one she instantly regretted.

"No where…" He murmured, pressing his powerful thighs against her own, something hot and a great deal harder than his mouth prodding at her lower back. She puffed, unable to stop herself from grinding back against him, "Nowhere at all."

Damnit, there was something she wanted to say. She wanted to say it before they got sidetracked and he left again, for God knew only how long – and she regretted more than her words. The night disappeared slowly, as did the cold, their breaths peppering the air with white clouds.

She whimpered, he grunted when she reached up and tugged hard at his hair. His fingers trailed up her side, just grazing the tip of her breast, moving on to that sensitive spot of skin just above her pulse. It wasn't until he'd begun pulling at the ribbon, Videl remembered exactly where she was.

Who she was, what she wanted to say. At least what she needed to say.

"Wait, stop Gohan," Abruptly tearing her hand from his hair, she gripped at his thighs, thrusting herself from him. His desire was palpable and practically swallowed her up, as it always did, and she could sense his reluctance to let go. In fact she thought he wouldn't, his fingers taunt on her neck before she slipped free.

It was one of the things that drew her to him. Strength and a subtle possessiveness that had her melting like an ice cube on a hot day.

"Wait," she repeated, whipping around and watching him behind silk, shining glitter. It was bright, dazzling bright reflecting off the stars, the glancing flood lights. His dark, glowing eyes. "Wait. I'm mad at you." She paused for a second, re-thinking. Hell, he smelled so good. "And I'm sorry. Kind of."

She didn't want to come off as completely at fault, because his idiocy played a role too. Actually most of the argument was because of him anyway, so he should be apologizing first.

She was tired of always being the one.

Pushing both hands through her hair, Videl felt like a damn basket case. When he wasn't there, she regretted everything, blamed herself for every little tiff they had – then he came back, and she was angry at him all over again. Wanted him to kotow first.

Now, she was drunk, a little sad and horny.

He dropped back onto the grate, leaning on his arm and stared at her. Face bored, gaze hot.

Her neck still burned from where his mouth had been. He smiled at her suddenly and she shifted, trying hard to ignore the wet spot growing between her legs. "Is this really what you want to talk about, Videl? Right this second?"

She crossed her arms, vaguely scowled. "Maybe."

He sucked in a harsh breath through his nose and closed his eyes for a second. "It doesn't," he began softly, "smell like it, sweetheart."

Jerking, Videl's face got even redder if that was possible. She dropped her arms and slapped at the grating, satisfied by the way it vibrated. "That's a given, and don't point it out Gohan. Very bad manners."

He snorted.

The chastisement went duly ignored. Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe the mask, but she felt more than a little bold all of a sudden, letting a smirk spread across her lips, "Can't wait to get inside me, huh? Nice and wet and hot for you." Videl lowered her voice, leaning forward on her hands and knees, "It's been a while, so you might have to work it in the way I like."

"Spread me wide and take me." She purred.

It was more than gratifying to watch the way his features got harsher with every word, his hand forming a fist on the metal. She caught the faint scent of ore being melted.

"Now who has bad manners?" He bit out, shoving forward, using the abdominals Videl so loved licking, and rubbing herself against. His hand had left an imprint behind.

He'd also come dressed the way that made her girly bits tingle, his black t-shirt stretched across his chest and shoulders, contouring every line and unaffected by the cold. She hardly felt it herself. He'd worn his dark green cargos today, and Videl had suddenly lost interest in the thought of anything else besides relieving him of them.

She licked her lips. "It's a night for tricks and bad manners, Gohan. If you're a good boy, maybe you'll earn some of those treats, too."

He lifted an eyebrow, mocking, despite the way he watched her, "What, exactly, do you want fair Juliet?"

One of the ribbons brushed against her neck and tickled her ear, caught in a stray breeze. A moment later she shrugged out of her jacket. She was more than warm with wine, Gohan and her own moody thoughts.

There was something alluring about calling the shots, hidden by a clever mask of self-confidence. What was it about the suspended disbelief she wondered, that made Halloween such an unfettered time? Dressed like an angel she was bouncy and benevolent; like a devil, naughty and dark.

Tonight she was just pretty. And wanted to be loved as such.

"Say you're sorry."

He cracked his jaw and stayed quiet. She could've used another chug, but having kicked it over sometime in their play, simply followed what Gohan had taught her. What the remains of the moon seemed to unleash.

Blue eyes bright against the white of her mask, she smirked, and unbuttoned the first button on her flannel. The barest hint of cleavage shown. His foot tapped against the grate, and if it wasn't for that Videl would've never guessed what he was thinking.

Her smirk gentled into a smile. She unbuttoned two more.

"…Sorry. Or whatever."

He inched closer. She shuffled back, laughing. The rough lip at the edge caught her boot and she made sure to remember it was close. It didn't matter though; she caught Gohan's gaze flicker, quick to catalog his surroundings above all else.

Even though she could save herself, there was something incredible about knowing he would save her anyway.

"C'mon Videl, shit." She'd reached her belly button, and was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Now, where were you?" She managed after laughing so hard, she'd lost her breath. He was on his knees too, looking fit to murder small animals. Her generally kind and polite Gohan, my oh my.

"Dammit, bumming at my Mother's house for a while! You're fricken distracting and I'd be too busy making you come all over yourself for my own duties," he looked so disgusted at himself, Videl reacted on instinct and threw him a bone.

Stomach flopping, she blurted, "When I touch myself, I have to think about you fucking me, or you know, when you – with your mouth, before I can like…come."

Smart thinking Videl, why not just give the guy the keys to the milking room?

His breath came out in one huge whoosh and she was pretty sure a flare of red, lightened his eyes. "Shit," He croaked, "I promise, we'll work that in later – I'm a huge fan of voyeurism – but right now I just want inside you."

She was a stupid damn idiot and sex wouldn't solve anything, but apparently Gohan was done talking, because he'd grabbed her while she was distracted. On his knees, he hitched her legs around his hips, tearing the button on her pants as he hurriedly slammed her down against his cock. Something which felt almost tripled in size and hungry to get inside her.

The sound she made, some kind of gasping moan, when he brushed the inseam against her clit was embarrassing to say the least. She'd never made it before, and Gohan had stuttered for a second in his movements.

The heat from his body rushing over her was instantaneous, made her nipples hurt. She reached up and gripped at his shoulders. "I," she could barely think, her heart was beating so loud, "still had more questions, Gohan Son!"

Sliding his fingers down around her ass, he thrusted upwards. Her eyes flickered closed as she opened her legs wider, so wide the button on his pants pressed into her uncomfortably.

"Ask them quick, or I don't care," she pushed his shirt upwards, nipped at his stomach, chest. He grunted. "Actually, no I don't care. Really don't care!"

He thrusted again, grinding himself into that warm place between her thighs.

To be honest, she thought dumbly, he had answered most of the important stuff. The blood rushed everywhere a little faster when she recalled what he'd said about being at his mothers, hiding. Yes, yes she could stand coming all over herself every day, all the time for the rest of her life. Considerably shortened.

She and Gohan were going to die young anyway.

At the thought Videl bit on him harder, vaguely bronzed from a fading summer tan that she almost hadn't lived through. He'd taken to wandering the compound shirtless in concession to the heat, knowing Videl was around somewhere. And would follow after him until he put her out of her misery.

Lovely. Humiliating.

Readjusting his arm around her waist, he lifted upwards. She hadn't wanted to move so was hanging dead weight, as she cupped her hands around his jaw and planted her mouth over his. The lingering flavor of wine mingled with his, her tongue thrusting against his own. His lips were firm, and curved slightly when he managed to pull away.

If she had a choice in the matter, he'd never go.

His lips moved south to the exposed part of her chest, which she hadn't bothered to bind that morning, well aware she'd be sleeping at the Briefs. Maybe also hopeful about a certain someone too.

God, she was pathetic. He nosed aside the fabric and blew on her hotly for a second. Fingers squeezed, his thumb grazing an old scar on her hip. Sometime over the interval her hands had slipped from his jaw and now planted themselves firmly in his shortly cut spikes.

Her eyes slipped closed just as his tongue swiped across her nipple.

Once, twice, a half dozen times, until she was hunched over, holding him close. She moaned, when his teeth started grazing her skin. Annoyed that she was so damn short and couldn't feel his cock like she wanted to. So much.

Whimpering, she tore at his hair, his lips closing over her breast, sucking hard. Small, even as she'd matured, Gohan managed to get most of her into his mouth anyway.

Then his hand slipped inside her khakis and was pressing against her hot center. Practically dripping. He ghosted over her outer lips, before slowly trailing upwards to where she wanted him most. To pinch and slide. Except his touch was feather light and he seemed quite content to go on enjoying his mouthful.

Fucking bastard. Videl couldn't help it and pressed her knees into his side hard, until any normal man would've heard his ribs crack.

Gohan just kept on sucking, before moving onto the other one. A deep rumble of pleasure in his chest.

She gasped at the pressure that built from the vibration, jerking her hips forward until her clit was brushing against her zipper. The hardness of his stomach.

With a curse, he broke off from where he was apparently having himself a feast. Two seconds later she was pantless and dropped back into his lap, where she was more than happy to start rocking herself against what had gotten so hard it must've been painful.

"Shit, fuck, fuck, baby, Videl slow down, please, please wait," he half begged and Videl supposed she should listen, but her mask had slipped down, covering her eyes. Now she just didn't care. She'd cared twenty minutes ago, but that was a little too far back and the only thing of consequence was getting Gohan inside her.

He still had a hand on her ass. Squeezing with every downward thrust.

Her hands had migrated from around to his neck to his pants, gleefully ripping them open. Then she had a fistful of him.

She tilted her head back, knocking her costume back into place. Her smile seemed to get his pulse jumping, among other things, if what she could feel against her palms was true. Swallowing, he licked his lips and she watched in fascination. Copied the movement.

"Why? This is more than happy to see me, isn't it?" She stroked him once. His body moved before she'd even finished the lingering movement. He had her pressed against the cold hoist that supported the framework, making her stomach tighten, her nipples ache.

"Different tonight, aren't you? Maybe I was gone too long – and goddamit why are you so fucking short?" Gohan howled in frustration, having to hunch over so far she wondered vaguely about his spine, until he had his mouth on her tits again. And was able to continue sliding against her pussy.

Damn, she thought staring at her feet, her boots were still on.

His shirt had gotten stuck awkwardly over his left shoulder, the other side tucked underneath his arm. Having knocked her stupid for a moment, Videl just clung to his back and grazed the pretty network of scars.

Looking at him was almost as much a pleasure as fucking him.

She giggled, moaned when the tip of his cock pressed shallowly inside her, before leaving again.

"Maybe you're, uh, just too, uh, god, too tall –"

That shit-eating grin was back, curving around her breast. He mumbled something against her skin, but Videl was too busy trying to get him all the way inside what was soaking wet and clenched for him. In fact she was getting seriously pissed off at him for dicking around about it.

She giggled some more, her face buried in the tickly brush of his hair. Ha, ha, dicking.

When he slid the length of himself back and forth, a million nerve-endings going off like fireworks, and still didn't put it in, Videl forewent the giggles and punched him in the head. Then bit his ear, before she took matters into her own hands.

Literally.

Her little display of aggression going either unnoticed or uncared about, since his tongue was doing truly wicked things to the tip of her breast, Videl slid her hand down between her thighs. She worked herself around the head of his cock and started pumping, fingers circling wetly around her clit.

It was when her breathing started to change about two seconds later that Gohan broke himself away from her titties. Obviously, he'd liked the way she felt a couple inches on him, surrounding him, if the steady stream of pre-cum was any indication.

She dragged a finger across her clit, toes digging into the bottoms of her shoes, and started panting.

"You are such," she heard him mutter shakily, his own breath uneven, "a fucking bitch."

With her mouth hanging open, eyes low and just happy to be looking at his face – which was currently eyeing her like a starved wolf about to dine – Videl nodded stupidly. "Uh-hmm…?"

Her fingers and Gohan's dick were busy, he needed to come back later with that.

Dammit and she was almost there too. Just needed one more fucking thing and she'd come so fucking hard…!

Gohan let go of the hoist he'd been leaning her against, grabbing the hand she'd seen fit to pleasure herself with. "Hey!"

He jerked her hips up, his head canted where her other fist was grabbing at his hair. "Don't even come with that," he scowled at her, leaning back so he got an eyeful on her body. Videl turned into the human tomato. "Can't do it yourself anyway, remember?"

"You…!" she sputtered, writhing without any kind of control when he forced his cock in another couple inches. He wasn't even halfway in, if physical memory served her right – and it always had.

"Fuck, oh god, never mind! Please, Gohan just fuck me?! I don't need to walk," she squealed, gasping, "It's overrated anyway!"

His stifled cursing was all she heard when he leaned forward, stretching her further. The initial soreness however was familiar, and made her purr like a pussy cat.

"Why…?" He gritted out, and Videl spread herself wider, pressing her heels into the metal grate, burning up at the look in his eyes. Dammit, he was so fucking hott. "Why are you so damn tight?"

She whimpered, tugging at his hair, other hand sliding up to cup her breast. "Probably, huff, because, ah, ah, you haven't been, oh, ah, ah, shit, around for a month."

His shoulders tensed, muscles hard between her thighs.

"…You don't," he sucked in a harsh breath, straining as his gaze flickered briefly over hers, "ever mess around on me, do you?"

Videl tried not to let the momentary ache settle into her chest, but she was a girl, no matter how hard she tried to conceal the fact, so it did. She ignored the comment and went back to playing with herself, while Gohan managed to slide himself those last couple inches.

Her Gohan, even when he stomped all over her heart – as she grinned around his kisses - she was so damn proud of his ingenuity.

It was easy then like coming home. Her body welcomed it, falling back into a sorely missed rhythm that squeezed and plunged with equal parts ferocity and pleasure. The iced metal was gone, the night was balmy and she was sure the far away sounds of someone's surviving stereo added a compliment to their own passionate noises.

She was already there when his arm canted, grabbing a fistful of her short locks and pulling tight. Her nails dug into his back and found purchase.

He was pumping a load into her when she came. Squealing to high heaven, and digging her boot into his calf.

Words would come later, Videl hoped. Right now, he was massaging the back of her neck with his warm fingers, sighing and staring like he might almost love what he was looking at.

Seemed kind of pointless to break that peace. Especially when she knew he'd be off to war again.

"…Now," he murmured quietly into her ear, "about that whole masturbation thing…?"

Scowling, she punched him.

_Love_

Happy Halloween (After the fact)!

This came out mostly as a desire for smut. The other reason was I've been playing around with a longer story that have bits and pieces typed out, still more in my head. I particularly like the pre-established relationship scenario, cuz it's easy to mess around with. I think I wanted to add more to this, but slice of life doesn't have to make sense or go on too long I suppose. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the sex.

I know Gohan did. Giggles.


End file.
